


Underneath the Stars [A Newtmas Drabble]

by Thomaddicted



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, dylmas, newtmas - Fandom
Genre: Book/Movie 1: The Maze Runner, Boys Kissing, Chuck is a bean, Drabble, Falling In Love, Falling Stars, Ficlet, Fluff, Forward Newt, Frypan is awesome, Light Angst, M/M, Newt remembers, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Short One Shot, Some angst, Sweetness, meteor shower, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomaddicted/pseuds/Thomaddicted
Summary: For the first time ever, the Gladers watch as the stars fall, and/or meteors shower.And two boys fall in love, realizing they may have been all this time.





	Underneath the Stars [A Newtmas Drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> Another story prompt from the amazing "heavenlynewtmas" on IG. 
> 
> I loved this idea, and wanted to write it out. Some PG-13 thoughts and language, but otherwise, nice and fluffy.

The Glade was still, for once.

It had been after the bonfire, the embers starting to die down, the night dark as pitch.

The other boys watched Newt, his head tilted back, hands on his hips, and nose pointed to the sky.

Above the Glade, the canopy of stars that hung above them was moving. 

In the three years the boys had lived in the Glade, such an occurrence had never happened. It was terrifying.

It was insane. 

It was the most magical thing that they had ever seen.

The stars moved, falling to the earth, somewhere past the walls of the maze that surrounded the Glade.

Boys around the Glade wandered forth into the field, and watched as the sky lit up and fell to Earth.

Thomas wandered up next to Newt, and watched the Brit, watching the stars. 

Around them, ahead of them, the Gladers sat, or lay down in the fields. 

All of the boys mesmerized by the show in the sky. Even Alby, who was the first to see everything as an attack, was sitting, cross legged, leaning back on his hands.

He looked nothing like the angry boy who met Thomas earlier that day.

"Newt?" 

Chuck stood near Newt, tugging on the other boy's sleeve. "What is all that?" Chuck pointed up to the stars, dripping across the sky.

"I dunno, Chuck." Newt's voice was soft. Full of wonder. "Maybe they're angels, or faeries, falling to the ground to save us."

Thomas noted the almost flat way Newt replied. It was like he wanted to believe what he said, but his existence had taught him otherwise.

Chuck wandered off, and sat next to Frypan, who have Chuck a few cookies he had smuggled out to eat while he watched the show.

 

"What do you think it is?" Thomas spoke softly, as he stood next to Newt. 

The blonde took a short breath. "Honestly. I have no idea. I'm just... I've never seen anything like this before."

Thomas was standing next to Newt, closer now than he remembered starting. 

It seemed to be that way. When Thomas came up in the box, it was Newt who saved him from Alby's interrogation. Newt had been the one to show him the Glade.

As he did so, Thomas found himself pulling closer to the guy. As if he had somehow always known Newt, but now... those memories were maddeningly dark now.

"S'beautiful, though." Newt sighed. "Makes a bloke wanna fall in love."

Thomas felt heat crawl through his body, making itself known in his cheeks. 

It felt like too much. Earlier, at the bonfire, Newt's eyes on him. Thomas felt himself drowning in those chocolate brown orbs, sinking into the guy. 

Newt made it easy. With his eyes, and his laugh, and his smile, and his neck, and his body, and his lips.

But Thomas was transfixed on Newt's hands. The long graceful fingers that stretched, gestured, made Thomas feel fluttery inside.

Somehow, standing right next to Newt, Thomas felt a soft, brushing sensation against his pinky. Soft, almost like a breeze, and warm. 

Thomas' heart suddenly leaped from his chest into his throat. He felt bold enough to brush back. 

He felt Newt stiffen, but not move away. Newt steadied his hand, so that Thomas could take it. Thomas, in turn, made the decision to take Newt's hand.

Newt's hand was large, warm, and a bit sweaty. Thomas loved it. He felt Newt's fingers tighten, and give Thomas's hand a little squeeze. 

Thomas felt like his heart might explode, and he let his fingers return the squeeze Newt gave him. 

Together the boys stood, hands linked, while the other boys watched the heavens. 

While the stars fell from the sky, Newt and Thomas fell for each other, twice as fast, and far more brightly.

 

They remained like that, until the stars lost their allure. The boys began to rise, yawning, and headed for the homestead. 

Newt reluctantly let his grip on Thomas go, and lay himself down on the grass, with his arms folded back behind his head. 

Thomas looked over, doing the same, laying down next to Newt. 

It felt amazing. Lying next to Newt. Everything about Newt was like catnip to Thomas, right down to the way he smelled. Like dirt, and lemon, and cloves, mixed with a sweeter scent.

Thomas closed his eyes and inhaled Newt, the scent of him calming him immediately. Something warm and familiar that made an image flash before Thomas' eyes. 

Not that he would dare repeat what it was.

"Newt. Not too late." Alby warned, before nodding at Thomas. "Have a good night, Greenie. First day begins tomorrow." 

Thomas nodded at Alby, and looked over at Newt. He was surprised to find Newt staring at him, almost like he did the stars.

There was a moment that Thomas felt like they might kiss again, or actually kiss, since the first one went off the rails. 

Thomas was surprised how much he wanted to make that move, for Newt to make that move.

Laying next to him, Thomas looked up. 

The stars had stopped moving, only the odd one here or there dropping from the sky.

"I think I remember this." Newt's voice was soft, just above a whisper.

"When I was a kid. I can see this." Newt gestured with his chin at the sky. "I can remember, vaguely, looking at stars in the sky."

Newt nodded. "Yes, it's foggy, but that is something I am sure happened." 

"I think..." Newt let his head drop to the side, where it faced Thomas. "I think you were there, Tommy. You and I." 

Thomas held his breath. 

"Newt... I think..." Thomas leaned over. "I think you're right." 

Newt flushed, and looked at the stars again. "What if you were sent here to save us?"

Thomas shrugged. "I'd like to think so. For no other reason than to save you."

They said nothing for almost a minute, and Thomas looked cautiously over at Newt. A tear trickled slowly down from the corner of Newt's eye, to the ground below.

"Newt." Thomas leaned over, and started to brush the tear away, only to have Newt turn and get himself off the ground.

"Why are you here?" Newt rasped. "Why do I remember you? I don't remember anything about anything, and all of the sudden, you come in here, and I..." 

Newt's breath caught in his throat, and he backed away as Thomas approached him. 

"Newt. Please... I don't... I don't understand why I'm here..." 

Thomas' hands landed on Newt, and Newt tried to swing them away. 

Newt shook his head, his tears falling over his cheeks. "Tommy... please..." 

Thomas felt Newt's hands circle his face, and then the soft, sweet press of Newt's lips to his own. 

Instinctively, Thomas' hands found themselves wrapped around Newt's waist, and moving up the blonde's broad back.

They pulled away from each other. Breathless and blushing, they stood, looking everywhere but at each other. 

"I'm sorry Tommy." Newt's voice was a shaky whisper.

Thomas nodded. "It's okay, Newt." Thomas looked up and found Newt's eyes. "I... I liked it. I like you." 

"Maybe..." Newt paused, catching his breath. "Maybe I should let you get to bed." 

Thomas let his hand find Newt's. 

They stood there a moment, looking up at the sky. The stars had stilled now. They sat above the pairs heads, twinkling. The only witnesses to their secret. 

Newt leans in to Thomas. Aware they might already have been seen. 

"Thomas. What are we gonna do? What's going to happen?" Newt whispers softly, lest the beetle blades pick up their words, and carry them back to WICKED.

Thomas says nothing, and rubs his hands over Newt's back, letting one of his hands linger on Newt's neck.

"I don't know. I just know I need to be here." 

Newt pulls away again, and in the dying bonfire light, he looks so much younger, so scared and lost. In a few seconds, Newt's eyes clear, and his spine sets.

"Come on, Tommy. Let's get you into bed." 

Thomas nods, and reluctantly lets his hands fall from Newt. They walk back to the homestead, side by side, their shoulders occasionally bumping. 

Newt grins at the contact, and Thomas instantly feels better, safer. The world feels better when Newt smiles. Even more so when Newt is smiling at him. 

Thomas wants to make Newt smile. Wants to see the boy happy. Wants to know his joy, so that he can supply it to him. 

Headed over to the cots, he hears Newt, softly behind him. 

"And where do you think you're going then?" 

Thomas turns around to look at Newt. He's wearing a smile that can only be trouble. Thomas feels both his heart, and stomach start to flip flop.

"I thought... I was going to sleep." 

Newt moved closer, keeping his voice to a whisper. "I recall saying, that I had to get you into bed." 

"That's what I...." Thomas paused for a moment. "Oh." He looked at Newt. "Oh!" Thomas grinned a bit wider, and saw mischief dancing in Newt's eyes.

"Unless, you know... you don't want to..." Newt blushed. "I mean... I may have read you wrong... and I'm sor..."

Thomas shook his head. "No, Newt... I... I want." He approached Newt. "I want, I just... I didn't think..."

Newt giggled softly, and came closer to Thomas, planting a kiss on his parted, red lips.

"I have a feeling that's going to be a running theme with you Tommy." Newt grinned, pulling further away.

Thomas blushed, and let Newt take his hand, and they silently crept into Newt's room, closing the door softly behind them.


End file.
